Skoki i upadki narciarskie
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Plan-Odcinek 12 Skoki i upadki narciarskie Chris:Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrocie na Plan... Nowy Chef przeprowadził dla zawodników obóz wojskowy! Nie było lekko! Najpierw uczestnicy musieli robić pompki. Co chwilę ktoś miał już dość, ostatecznie zostali już tylko Tyler i Brick, a zwycięzcą został ten drugi! Drugim wyzwaniem był tor przeszkód! Był bieg przez płotki,konkurs przysiadów,skoki na sprężynie,konkurs jedzenia pączków,bieg z przeszkodami oraz wyłowienie klucza z basenu,w którym roiło się od rekinów! Potem niespodziewanie pojawił się stary Chef i zaczął bić się z nowym o to,kto ma być moim pomocnikiem! Cha,cha! Ale się działo! Ostatecznie Tyler przed Brickiem pierwszy dobiegł do mety i Orły znowu wygrały! Na ceremonii okazało się, że odpada Brick, ale okazało się, że to on znalazł Figurkę Niezwyciężoności, a więc to Duncan odpadł, bo był drugi na liście! Została już tylko dziesiątka zawodników! Czy poradzą sobie w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu? Kto zostanie cały? A kto pojedzie do szpitala na operację? Oglądajcie koniecznie dzisiejszy odcinek... TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! POWROTU NA PLAN! (Czołówka.) (W domku chłopaków.) Owen:Ja chcę bekon! Bekon i jajeczka na twardo! Albo na miękko! Albo jajeczniczkę!Na masełku!Albo na boczku!Albo na bekonie!Albo ze szczypiorkiem!AAAA! Noah:Uspokój się,Owen! Daj mi jeszcze pospać! Brick:Owen,jeżeli dzisiaj pokażemy na co nas stać, to wygramy i wrócimy do hotelu SPA! Owen:Dzisiaj nam się uda!Juuuuhuuuu! Noah:Trzeba coś wykompinować,oni są w szóstkę,a my tylko w czwórkę!U nas jest jeszcze Zoey, a oni mają farmera Scott'a, dziwnego Trent'a, stukniętego Tyler'a, nieobliczalną Courtney, na razie spokojną Gwen, ale bądźmy czujni, no i tego milczka B! On może być dla nas najtrudniejszą przeszkodą do pokonania! Jest bystry, często pomaga drużynie, chociaż ostatnio zrobił tylko pięćdziesiąt pompek. Brick:Dzięki mnie wygraliśmy pierwsze wyzwanie, zrobiłem najwięcej pompek, a Wy chcieliście mnie wyrzucić! Dziękuję Wam, koledzy! Noah:W drugim wyzwaniu przez Ciebie przegraliśmy, Tyler Cię wyprzedził! Brick:To przez tego starego Chef'a, który nagle się pojawił i przez to, że bił się z Nowym Chef'em! Noah:Mogłeś bardziej uważać na te pułapki! A teraz daj mi jeszcze chwilę pospać! Owen:Nie martwcie się, tym razem na pewno wygramy!Juuuuuuhuuuuuu!!! (Tymczasem w domku dziewczyn.) Zoey:I znowu jestem tu sama.Jestem samotna i mówię do siebie. Chciałabym, żebyśmy dzisiaj wygrali wyzwanie, żebym nie musiała spędzać nocy w samotności. (Tymczasem w hotelu SPA.) (Scott nalewa sobie sok do szklanki.) Tyler:Znowu wygraliśmy!Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!Nasza drużyna rządzi! Scott:Ej,uważaj!Ty łamago!Przez Ciebie sok mi się wylał! Tyler:Sok nieważny,ważne,że wygraliśmy!Do boju, drużyno!!! (Zwierzenie-Scott:Eh!Ten łamaga zaczyna mnie już wkurzać doszczętnie! Właściwie to on mnie cały czas wkurza, ale teraz to już mam na prawdę dość! Tyler obok pokoju zwierzeń:Hej,Scott,znowu wylał mi się Twój sok pomarańczowy!Może być jabłkowy?Nalać Ci? Oj, szklanka! Naleję Ci do nowej! Nowy Chefie, posprzątaj to szkło! Scott:Grrr!) (Zwierzenie-Trent:Niedługo pewnie będzie rozłączenie drużyn, skoro zostało tylko dziesięć osób. Muszę znaleźć jakiegoś sojusznika. Ale czy muszę? Ale wciąż tutaj nikt nie traktuje mnie poważnie!) Chris przez mikrofon:Uwaga,zawodnicy!Stawcie się wszyscy przy klifie!Czas na wyzwanie!Cha,cha,cha! (Wszyscy idą do klifu.) Noah:Zaraz,to już nie jest klif! Chris:Dzisiejsze wyzwanie-skoki narciarskie! Gwen:Na prawdę?Ale my nawet nie umiemy skakać! Noah:Ja nawet nie umiem jeździć na nartach! Owen:Ja nawet nie wiem, co to skoki narciarskie. Chris:Dzięki temu będzie więcej zabawy!Cha,cha,cha! Trent:No ale jak to?Co jeżeli ktoś się przewróci i coś mu się stanie?To niebezpieczne! Chris:Spokojnie, Nowy Chef już czeka w szpitalu!Cha,cha,cha!Na dodatek dodałem troszkę przeszkód, takich jak np.dynamity... Courtney:Nie,no,to już przesada! Chris:Nie marudźcie!Zaczynamy skakanie! Brick:Jak będziemy skakać?Kto zaczyna? Chris:Będą kwalifikacje,pierwsza seria i seria finałowa! Noah:Ale u nas w drużynie są cztery osoby, a u nich sześć. Chris:Trzeba było nie przegrywać...Cha,cha,cha! Noah:Jak to?!Jaja sobie robisz?! Brick:W każdym wyzwaniu powinny być równe szanse! Chris:To taka kara za wasze przegrane! Zoey:A niech to!Znowu możemy przegrać! Owen:Nieeee! Brick:I tak mamy szanse!Połączmy siły, a wygramy! Noah:Tak, na pewno!Nas jest o dwóch mniej niż ich! Chris:Razem jest was dziesięciu.Do pierwszej serii awansuje ósemka,a do serii finałowej szóstka. Trent:Kto zacznie? Chris:Oto lista startowa: Nr 1-Trent, nr 2-Owen, nr 3-Gwen, nr 4-Zoey, nr 5-B, nr 6-Brick, nr 7-Tyler, nr 8-Noah, nr 9-Scott, nr 10-Courtney! Trent:Dlaczego ja zaczynam? Chris:Tak sobie ustaliłem...cha,cha,cha!Sędziami w naszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniu będą...ja, Nowy Chef i stażysta! Courtney:Który stażysta? Chris:Ten niski... Owen:Zaczynamy!Juuuuhuuu! Chris:Zaczyna Trent. O,widzę,że masz już na sobie kostium. Nowy Chef:Punkt konstrukcyjny skoczni Totalnej Porażki wynosi 121 metrów, a rozmiar skoczni 134 metry. Chris:Trent,dalej! Trent:Trochę się boję... Courtney:Oh,dawaj!Nie bądź tchórzem! Chris:Dalej!Skacz! Trent:Ale to wysoko.Mam lekki lęk wysokości. Chris:Skaczesz czy nie?Wycofujesz się? Trent:No nie wiem... Tyler:Dalej,Trent!Skacz! Trent:No dobrze,skoczę,ale przygotujcie dla mnie już nosze. Chris:Cha,cha,cha! Nowy Chef:Masz dobre warunki,skacz! (Trent skacze.) Chris:Trent jednak skacze!Już leci!Już w powietrzu!Ale jak daleko doleci?Już ląduje... Nowy Chef:125,5 metra! Chris:125,5 metra!Dobry skok Trent'a! Myślę,że zakwalifikuje się do pierwszej serii!Czas na noty sędziowskie.Ja daję osiemnastkę. Nowy Chef:17,5 punktu. Stażysta:17,5 punktu. Chris:Nota najwyższa i najniższa jest usuwana,a więc Trent za styl dostaje 17,5 punktu. Jest na pierwszym miejscu. Tyler:O,tak!Dobry skok!Wygramy! Chris:A teraz skoczy Owen!Jak tam,jesteś już gotowy? Owen:Trochę za mały ten kombinezon,ale jakoś się zmieściłem! Chris:Owen już skacze!Już w powietrzu!Ale dokąd doleci? Nie jest zbyt wysoko w powietrzu. I wylądował! Jaka to odległość? Nowy Chef:110 metrów. Chris:Tylko 110 metrów. Czy to wina wagi Owen'a,że skok był tak krótki?Czas na noty sędziowskie.Ja daję szesnaście i pół punktu,chłopak w powietrzu bardzo się trząsł i lądowanie było bez telemarku.Na dodatek słaba odległość. Now Chef:Ja daję siedemnaście punktów. Stażysta:16 punktów. Chris:A więc Owen dostaje notę 16,5 punktu. Na razie jest na drugim miejscu. Trent ciągle liderem. Noah:No, super,nie dość,że mamy o dwóch zawodników mniej, to jeszcze Owen tak słabo skoczył. Chris:A teraz zobaczymy skok Gwen! Jak tam? Gwen:Nie wiem,jak mi pójdzie... Chris:Możesz już skakać,masz zielone światełko.Gwen już jest na progu i...już w powietrzu!Leci,ale już ląduje!To był krótki skok! Nowy Chef:108,5 metra. Chris:Gwen,dlaczego tak słabo?Za styl daję osiemnaście punktów. Nowy Chef:18,5 punktu. Stażysta:17 punktów. Chris:Gwen za styl dostaje osiemnaście punktów.Wyprzedza Owen'a minimalnie! Owen:Jak to?!Nieeeee!!! Chris:A teraz czas na Zoey! Zoey:Jestem gotów! Nowy Chef:Nie,czekaj! (Zoey już skoczyła.) Nowy Chef:Nie zapaliłem zielonego światełka!Wieje straszny wiatr! (Zoey jest w powietrzu.) Zoey:AAA! Chris:Ona zaraz straci równowagę! (Zoey odpadła narta, przewraca się.) Chris:Ołłł!To musiało boleć! Zoey:Aj,wszystko mnie boli! Chris:Nowy Chefie,zabierz ją do szpitala i wróć za chwilę na skok B! Dajemy noty sędziowskie czy nie? Ja daję 8 punktów. Stażysta:8,5 punktu. Nowy Chef idąc z Zoey:7,5 punktu. Chris:Zoey za styl dostaje 8 punktów. A jaka to była odległość? 75,5 metra. Zoey na razie jest na ostatnim,czwartym miejscu. Noah:No,super,dwie osoby z naszej drużyny na dwóch ostatnich miejscach. Chris:B jest już gotowy.Daję mu zielone światełko.Skacz,B!I skacze!Ładne wyjście z progu, leci,ale...ląduje.Jaka to odległość? 105,5 metra?! Słabo.Czas na noty sędziowskie. Ja daję 16 punktów. (Nowy Chef przychodzi.) Nowy Chef:17 punktów. Stażysta:16,5 punktu. Chris:A więc B dostaje notę 16,5 punktową. Na razie jest na czwartym miejscu po skokach pięciu zawodników. Owen:O,tak, jestem na trzecim miejscu! Noah:Nie ciesz się tak, jeszcze musimy czekać na skoki innych. Chris:A teraz Brick! Brick:Muszę ratować honor naszej drużyny! Chris:Brick,jesteś gotowy? Brick:Oczywiście,że tak! Chris:Masz zielone światełko!Skacz! I Brick już skacze! Już w powietrzu! Ależ wysoko szybuje, to będzie bardzo daleki skok! Dalej leci, to będzie rewelacyjny skok!I wylądował! Jaka odległość? Nowy Chef:144,5 metra! Chris:Brick przeskoczył skocznię! Ma też nowy rekord skoczni! Brick:Juhu! Chris:Czas na noty sędziowskie.Mimo wypłaszczenia wylądował telemarkiem,niesamowite! Ja daję dwudziestkę! Nowy Chef:Ja też 20 punktów! Stażysta:20 punktów. Chris:Brick dostaje notę dwudziesto punktową! I oczywiście obejmuje prowadzenie! Brick:O,tak!A wy chcieliście mnie wczoraj wykopać! (Noah i Owen patrzą się na siebie.) Chris:Pierwsza czwórka ma już zapewnioną kwalifikację do pierwszej serii! A są to: Brick, Trent, Owen i Gwen. Czekają B i Zoey, ale Zoey już raczej nie ma szans. Przewaga B nad nią jest ogromna. Tyler:Teraz ja!Jestem gotów! Chris:Tyler jest już gotowy,a więc skacz! Masz zielone światełko! A więc Tyler już skacze! I już jest w powietrzu!Czy będzie to daleki skok? Leci i...wylądował!Jaka to odległość? Nowy Chef:120 metrów. Chris:120 metrów!A więc całkiem niezły skok.Metr dalej i wylądowałbyś na punkcie konstrukcyjnym. Ja za skok daję notę dziewiętnastopunktową. Nowy Chef:Ja daję 19,5 punktu. Stażysta:19 punktów. Chris:Tyler dostaje notę dziewiętnasto punktową. Na razie jest na trzecim miejscu. Tyler:Jestem coraz lepszym sportowcem!Juhu! Scott:No,co za tłumok! Courtney:O co Ci chodzi? Scott:A,nieważne. O nic. On się tylko przechwala. Courtney:Ale przecież ostatnio jest coraz lepiej. (Zwierzenie-Scott:I właśnie o to się boję. Tyler jest coraz lepszy, co ja mówię?! Ten łamaga?! Wkrótce wszyscy skupią się na nim i nie będą chcieli na niego głosować! A on mnie tak wkurza, chciałbym się go już pozbyć!) Chris:A więc teraz czas na ostatni skok w kwalifikacjach zawodnika z drużyny Zębatych Bobrów. A będzie to...Noah! Jesteś ósmym zawodnikiem. Noah:Obym tylko się nie połamał... Chris:Jesteś gotowy? Noah:Muszę. Chris:Masz zielone światełko, skacz! Noah jednak skacze! A myślałem, że odpuści! Jest już w powietrzu! Ale nim w powierzu trzęsie! Czy będzie upadek? Jednak nie, wylądował! Jaka odległość? Nowy Chef:115 metrów. Chris:Przeciętnie. Czas na noty sędziowskie. Ja daję 16,5 punktu. Nowy Chef:Ja daję 17,5 punktu. Stażysta:17 punktów. Chris:Noah dostaje notę siedemnasto punktową. Jest na razie na czwartym miejscu. Na prowadzeniu ciągle jest Brick. A teraz skoczy Scott! Scott:O,rany!Ja nie skoczę! Zawodnicy z drużyny Orłów:Co?! Chris:Czyżby pierwsza osoba,która się wycofa? Courtney:Dlaczego nie chcesz skoczyć? Scott:Tam jest kieł! Trent:Jaki znowu kieł?! Człowieku, przestań wydziwiać i skacz! Scott:No co Wy?!Nie pamiętacie kła?! Courtney:Chyba masz już omamy! Scott:No d-dobra, s-skaczę, ale zabierzcie tego kła! Hę? (Kła już nie ma.) Scott:Gdzie on jest? Chris:Skacz, albo zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany! Scott:No,dobra! Chris:Scott już skacze!Jest już w powietrzu! Scott:AAA!!!Pomocy!!! (Wybuchł dynamit.) Chris:Cha,cha,cha! Mówiłem, że mogą być różne pułapki! Scott:O,nie,znowu kieł się pojawił! (Scott spada.) Scott:AAA!Ja spadam,pomocy!!! (Kieł bierze do buzi Scott'a.) Scott:AAAA! Tyler:Niestety, on jest bardzo tchórzliwy. Scott:Wypluj mnie!Czego ode mnie znowu chcesz,kle?! (Kieł wypluwa Scott'a,a ten leci na skocznię.) Scott:AAA!Czemu to wszystko mnie spotyka?! (Scott uderza o zeskok.) Scott:Auułłł!!! Chris:Potrzebna pomoc! (Nowy Chef zabiera Scott'a do szpitala.) (Zwierzenie-Scott:Słyszałem to,Tyler! Zapamiętam to sobie!!!) 'Chris:'Eee...czy musimy oceniać ten skok? Jeśli tak, ja daję 7,5 punktu. 'Nowy Chef:'Ja 6 punktów. 'Stażysta:'7 punktów. 'Chris:'A odległość Scott'a to...70,5 metra! To najgorsza odległość w tych kwalifikacjach! Scott na razie jest na ostatnim, dziewiątym miejscu! A to oznacza, że B wskoczył do pierwszej serii konkursu! Czas na ostatnią zawodniczkę-Courtney! 'Courtney:'Spokojnie, ja skoczę daleko! 'Chris:'Zobaczymy,nie bądź taka pewna siebie! Masz zielone światełko! I Courtney już skacze! Już w powietrzu! Szybuje i...wylądowała! Wydawało się, że skok będzie dalszy, ale jaką mamy odległość? 'Nowy Chef:'131,5 metra! 'Chris:'To bardzo dobry skok! Czas na noty sędziowskie!Ja daję dziewiętnastkę! 'Nowy Chef:'Ja 19,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'19,5 punktu. 'Chris:'A więc nota za styl dla Courtney wynosi 19,5 punktu! Jest na drugim miejscu! I to już koniec kwalifikacji! A oto wyniki: 1.Brick 2.Courtney 3.Trent 4.Tyler 5.Gwen 6.Noah 7.Owen 8.B 9.Zoey 10.Scott 'Chris:'Za chwilę początek pierwszej serii! Oto lista startowa: Nr 1-B, nr 2-Owen, nr 3-Noah, nr 4-Gwen, nr 5-Tyler, nr 6-Trent, nr 7-Courtney, nr 8-Brick. 'Tyler:'Miejsce w kwalifikacjach tuż za podium!Tym razem wygram! 'Chris:'No dobra,zaczynamy pierwszą serię! Najpierw B! Jest już gotowy! 'Tyler:'Teraz będzie lepiej! Dalej, B! 'Chris:'Jest już zielone światełko i...skacz! Już skacze, już jest na progu i...już w powietrzu! Leci i...wylądował! 'Nowy Chef:'113 metrów. 'Chris:'Hmmm...Nie wiem co powiedzieć...Ja daję notę 18 punktów. 'Nowy Chef:'Ja 17,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'17 punktów. 'Chris: '''B otrzymuje notę siedemnasto i pół punktową. Jest na razie na pierwszym miejscu, ale raczej nie awansuje do serii finałowej. '''Gwen:'B, i tak jesteś najlepszy! 'Chris:'A teraz Owen! Czy teraz będzie lepiej niż poprzednio? Zmieścił się w kombinezon. Ruszył! I jaka będzie odległość? 'Nowy Chef:'Tym razem 115 metrów. 'Chris:'Minimalnie lepiej niż B. Ja daję 15,5 punktu za brak telemarku. 'Nowy Chef:'Tym razem jesteś za surowy. Ja daję 17 punktów. 'Stażysta:'17 punktów. 'Chris:'Owen dostał 17 punktów. Jest przed B o 0,1 punktu! 'Owen:'O,tak!Prowadzę!Juuuhuuuu! 'Chris:'A teraz Noah! 'Noah:'Mogę spisać testament? 'Brick:'Przecież ostatnio dobrze Ci poszło. 'Noah:'Ale czuję,że teraz coś mi nie wyjdzie! 'Chris:'No dobrze,skacz! Noah już skacze, już na progu! I już w powietrzu! Leciiiii i...wylądował! Daleko! 'Nowy Chef:'128 metrów! 'Chris:'128 metrów! Odważny skok! Ja daję 19 punktów! 'Nowy Chef:'17,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'18,5 punktu. 'Chris:'Noah dostaje za styl 18,5 punktu! Jest liderem! 'Noah:'Tego się nie spodziewałem! 'Chris:'Noah ma dużą przewagę nad Owen'em!A teraz Gwen! 'Gwen:'No dobra, no to skaczę! 'Chris:'Skacz,Gwen! No i skacze! Jest w powietrzu, ale nie leci za wysoko nad zesokiem i już wylądowała. 'Nowy Chef:'119 metrów. 'Chris:'Skok taki sobie. Daję 18 punktów. 'Nowy Chef:'Ja też 18 punktów. 'Stażysta:'18,5 punktu. 'Chris:'Nota Gwen to 18 punktów. Na razie jest na drugim miejscu.A teraz na skocznię zapraszamy Tyler'a! 'Tyler:'Jestem gotów! Chris,daj mi zielone światełko! 'Nowy Chef:'Pogorszyły się warunki. Wieje mocny wiatr. Aż 5 metrów na sekundę! 'Chris:'Tyler, musisz zejść z belki startowej. 'Nowy Chef:'Obniżam belkę o jedną w dół. Z ósmej na siódmą. 'Chris:'Już są lepsze warunki? 'Nowy Chef:'Już trochę lepsze.Zapalam pomarańczowe światełko. 'Chris:'Obyś tylko nie musiał zapalać znowu czerwonego. Jest zielone światełko i Tyler skacze! Już w powietrzu! Ale są i tak złe warunki! Czy poradzi sobie z nimi? Nie...Nie poradził sobie z trudnymi warunkami. Ile wynosi jego odległość? 'Nowy Chef:'114,5 metra. 'Chris:'Tylko 114,5 metra. Ale skakał w złych warunkach i z obniżonej belki startowej. Za styl daję 16 punktów. 'Nowy Chef:'15,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'15 punktów. 'Chris:'Za styl Tyler dostaje 15,5 punktu. I w tej chwili jest na trzecim miejscu. A teraz Trent! Zadziwił nas w kwalifikacjach. Skakał jako pierwszy i był to bardzo dobry skok.Jak będzie tym razem? 'Trent:'Postaram się powtórzyć ten skok. 'Chris:'Jest zielone światełko i Trent rusza! I...już w powietrzu!Czy powtórzy dobry skok? I...powtarza go, jest podobnie! A więc jest u niego powtarzalność? Jaka odległość? 'Nowy Chef:'124,5 metra. 'Chris:'Dobry skok! Ja daję 18,5 punktu! 'Nowy Chef:'Ja też 18,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'18 punktów. 'Chris:'Nota Trenta to 18,5 punktu. I jest w tej chwili na drugim miejscu! Ciągle prowadzi Noah! A teraz czas na skok Courtney! 'Courtney:'Jestem gotowa! 'Chris:'Skacz! I Courtney już skacze! Jest w powietrzu! Ale co się dzieje?! 'Courtney:'AAA! (Courtney upada.) 'Chris:'Uuu...Kolejny upadek już dzisiaj! Nowy Chefie,potrzebna pomoc! (Nowy Chef zabiera Courtney do szpitala.) 'Chris:'Za skok daję 11,5 punktu. 'Nowy Chef:'Ja 10,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'11,5 punktu. 'Chris:'Nota Courtney to 11,5 punktu. Odległość to 72,5 metra. Szkoda tego upadku, bo dobrze skoczyła w kwalifikacjach i zapowiadało się, że będzie jedną z kandydatek do zwycięstwa. Niestety, jest teraz na ostatnim, siódmym miejscu. I został nam już tylko skok zwycięzcy kwalifikacji-Brick'a! 'Owen:'Dawaj,Brick! Będziesz liderem po pierwszej serii! 'Brick:'Tak jest,ser! 'Chris:'I ostatni skok w pierwszej serii! Brick już w powietrzu! Wysoko szybuje, będzie to bardzo daleki skok! I...jest bardzo daleko! Czyżby znowu przeskoczył skocznię? Jaka to odległość? 'Nowy Chef:'135 metrów. 'Chris:'Znowu przeskoczył skocznię! Ja daję mu oczywiście dwudziestkę! 'Nowy Chef:'Ja też! 'Stażysta:'20 punktów. 'Chris:'Nota Brick'a za styl wynosi 20 punktów! Wygrywa on pierwszą serię! 'Zawodnicy z drużyny Bobrów:'O,tak,juhu!!! 'Chris:'A oto wyniki pierwszej serii: 1.Brick 2.Noah 3.Trent 4.Gwen 5.Tyler 6.Owen 7.B 8.Courtney 'Chris:'W serii finałowej nie zobaczymy B i Courtney. Zobaczymy za to:Brick'a,Noah,Trent'a,Gwen,Tyler a i niespodziewanie Owen'a! Czyli trzech zawodników z drużyny Bobrów i trzech z drużyny Orłów! Będzie się działo!Na dodatek dwaj zawodnicy z drużyny Bobrów zajmują dwa pierwsze miejsca! Ale ich trzeci zawodnik zajmuje miejsce ostatnie...Jak będzie w serii finałowej? Oglądajcie nas koniecznie! Owen:O, ja Cię,Noah, już myślałem, że odpadnę i nie awansuję do drugiej serii! 'Noah:'No, widzisz, teraz jest nas po równo. Mamy szansę wygrać! Hej, zaraz,a zawodnik, który zajmie pierwsze miejsce wygrywa dla drużyny? 'Chris:'Niezupełnie...Będą przyznawane punkty według miejsc. 'Wszyscy zawodnicy:'Co?! 'Chris: '''Zawodnik, który zajmie szóste miejsce otrzyma 40 punktów, piąte-45 punktów, czwarte-50 punktów, trzecie-60 punktów, drugie-80 punktów i za pierwsze 100 punktów! Drużyna, która otrzyma więcej punktów-wygra! A oto lista startowa do serii finałowej: Nr 1-Owen, nr 2-Tyler, nr 3-Gwen, nr 4-Trent, nr 5-Noah, nr 6-Brick. Już za chwilę seria finałowa! '''Brick:'Jeżeli utrzymamy nasze miejsca, będziemy mieli 220 punktów, a Orły 155 punktów! Wygramy to! Owen, tylko nie zepsuj swojego skoku! 'Owen:'Spokojnie,na pewno wygramy!Juuuuhuuuuu!!! 'Noah:'Pierwszy raz sport mi tak dobrze wychodzi. Chyba pokocham skoki narciarskie. (Noah się śmieje.) 'Chris:'Zaczynamy serię finałową! A zacznie ją Owen! 'Brick:'Owen, pamiętaj! 'Owen:'Oczywiście! 'Chris:'Owen już skacze! I...już w powietrzu! Jak daleko skoczy? Wciąż nie jest to dobra odległość. 'Nowy Chef:'112 metrów. 'Chris:'Tylko 112 metrów. Ja daję 16,5 punktu. 'Nowy Chef:'16 punktów. 'Stażysta:'17 punktów. 'Chris:'Owen dostaje notę szesnasto i pół punktową. Na razie oczywiście jest liderem. 'Noah:'Owen, było dobrze! Przybij piątkę! (Owen i Noah przybijają sobie piątki.) 'Chris:'A teraz skoczy Tyler! Jak będzie tym razem? 'Tyler:'Tym razem na pewno lepiej!To była tylko mała wpadka,wypadek przy pracy! 'Chris:'Zobaczymy. Tyler jest już na rozbiegu i...leci! Jeszcze nie ląduje! Jeszcze leci! I teraz wylądował! 'Nowy Chef:'127 metrów! 'Chris:'127 metrów, czyli bardzo dobry skok Tyler'a! Ja daję 18,5 punktu! 'Nowy Chef:'19 punktów. 'Stażysta:'19,5 punktu. 'Chris:'Tyler dostaje notę 19 punktów. I jest liderem! 'Tyler:'Jednak pokazałem na co mnie stać!Juhu!Wygramy to,Orły! 'Noah:'Nie martw się,Owen, i tak to my wygramy! 'Owen:'Che,che,masz rację,Noah! 'Chris:'Przewaga Tyler'a nad Owen'em jest gigantyczna. A teraz czas na skok Gwen! 'Gwen:'Mój trzeci skok dzisiaj na skokach narciarskich... 'Chris:'I być może najlepszy! Gwen już w powietrzu! I leci wysoko! To będzie bardzo dobry skok! Bardzo daleki! 'Nowy Chef:'130,5 metra! 'Chris:'130,5 metra!Ja daję dwudziestkę za styl! 'Nowy Chef:'Ja 19,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'19 punktów. 'Chris:'Gwen otrzymuje 19,5 punktu za styl! Jest oczywiście nowym liderem! 'Gwen:'Ale mi te skoki dobrze idą! 'Brick:'Nie martwcie się, i tak to my wygramy! 'Chris:'A teraz czas na skok Trent'a!Jak nam się teraz zaprezentuje? 'Trent:'Postaram się pomóc drużynie w zwycięstwie. 'Chris:'Jest już zielone światełko,Trent,skacz! Jest już w powietrzu i to będzie kolejny fantastyczny skok! Ależ daleko! Czy to nowy rekord skoczni?!Gdzie on wylądował?! 'Nowy Chef:'148 metrów!!! 'Chris:'To niemożliwe!!! Nowy rekord skoczni!!!Daję mu 21 punktów! 'Nowy Chef:'Nie można. 'Chris:'Wiem, daję mu 20 punktów! 'Nowy Chef:'Ja też! 'Stażysta:'20 punktów. 'Chris:'Za styl Trent otrzymuje 20 punktów! Jest nowym liderem! Z ogromną przewagą nad Gwen! 'Trent:'No to Orły już oddały swoje skoki. 'Chris:'Masz rację,Trent, teraz dwaj Bobry!Najpierw skoczy Noah! 'Noah:'Może nie skoczę tyle co Trent, ale postaram się,żebyśmy wygrali! 'Chris:'Noah,masz zielone światełko!Ruszył! Już w powietrzu!To będzie kolejny fantastyczny skok!!!Jaka to odległość?! 'Nowy Chef:'141,5 metra! 'Chris:'Fantastyczne skoki teraz oglądamy!Ja też mu daję dwudziestkę! 'Nowy Chef:'Ja też 20 punktów! 'Stażysta:'19,5 punktu. 'Chris:'Noah dostaje notę dwudziesto punktową. Przegrywa z Trentem minimalnie! Jest na drugim miejscu! 'Noah:'A niech to! Oby tylko Brick teraz skoczył bardzo dobrze i wygrał! 'Chris:'I teraz czas na ostatni skok! Będzie to skok Brick'a, który prowadzi po pierwszej serii! 'Brick:'Postaram się powtórzyć ten skok! 'Chris:'Brick również wygrał kwalifikacje! Ale jak będzie tym razem? I...już skacze! Już w powietrzu! Ojej! 'Brick:'AAA!!! 'Chris:'Trzęsie nim w powietrzu jak chorągiewka! Czy będzie kolejny upadek? Na szczęście Brick utrzymał równowagę, ale to był krótki skok. 'Nowy Chef:'Tylko 99,5 metra. 'Chris:'A więc najkrótszy skok serii finałowej. Gorzej nawet od Owen'a. Ja daję 12 punktów za styl. 'Nowy Chef:'Ja 11,5 punktu. 'Stażysta:'13 punktów. 'Chris:'Nota za styl dla Brick'a to 12 punktów. Zajmuje ostatnie, szóste miejsce w serii finałowej. A oto wyniki serii finałowej: 1.Trent 2.Noah 3.Gwen 4.Tyler 5.Owen 6.Brick 'Chris:'A więc zwycięzcą został Trent! Bobry zdobyły 165 punktów, a Orły...210 punktów! Orły znowu wygrywają! 'Zawodnicy z drużyny Orłów:'Juhu!Hura!!! 'Zawodnicy z drużyny Bobrów:'Co?!Ale jak to?!Jak to możliwe?!Eh,a niech to!!! 'Chris:'Orły,w hotelu SPA czeka na Was tort czekoladowy! 'Zawodnicy z drużyny Orłów:'Juuuhuuu! (Zawodnicy z drużyny Orłów biegną do hotelu SPA.) 'Scott w bandażach i na wózku inwalidzkim:'Hej,posekalce na mne! 'Chris:'A z Wami,Bobry,znowu spotkam się na ceremonii wręczania pozłacanych Chrisów.Do zobaczenia! (Czołówka ceremonii wręczania pozłacanych Chrisów.) 'Chris:'Witam na ceremonii!Znowu Was,Bobry! Co z Wami?! Po tej eliminacji zostaniecie w czwórkę,cha,cha,cha! Idźcie teraz zagłosować! '(Zwierzenie-Noah:'Głosuję na Brick'a.) '(Zwierzenie-Brick:'Głosuję na Zoey.) 'Chris:'Mamy już wyniki! Pozłacany Chris węduje do...Noah i Owen'a! Zoey-nie przebrnęłaś przez kwalifikacje,a ty, Brick, zająłeś ostatnie miejsce w serii finałowej. Słaby skok o tym zadecydował. Ostatni pozłacany Chris wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zoey! 'Zoey:'Uff!Dziękuję za jeszcze jedną szansę! 'Brick:'Ale jak to?!Ja jeszcze nie pokazałem, na co mnie stać! 'Chris:'Stosunkiem głosów 3:1 odpadasz, Brick! 'Brick:'Ale Wy nie wiecie, co robicie, to był drobny błąd! Proszę, ja się poprawię, błagam, nalegam! 'Chris:'Nowy Chefie, zabierz go! (Nowy Chef zabiera Brick'a i razem z Chris'em i zawodnikami z drużyny Bobrów idą do zjeżdżalni.) 'Chris:'Trzymaj się,Brick,kamracie!Cha,cha,cha! 'Brick:'Tak jest,ser!Powodzenia,koledzy!Mam nadzieję,że dacie sobie radę beze mnie! A co to? Niedźwiedź?!AAA!Pomocy!!! 'Chris:'Cha,cha,cha! I została dziewiątka!Kto odpadnie jako następny? I po jakich męczarniach? Aby się tego dowiedzieć,oglądajcie... TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKĘ! POWRÓT NA PLAN!!! (Napisy końcowe.) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Plan - Odcinki